The CW Superheroes: Bond Across Time
The CW Superheroes: Bond Across Time is an indoor dueling hyper coaster based on The CW DC shows that lets guests join forces with the DC superheroes of The CW as they fight off Vandal Savage and his followers located at Character All-Stars Park and Six Flags Miami 'Queue' Upon Entering the DC Comics Zone. The CW Superheroes: Bond Across Time's Queue has Flatscreen TV's that show clips from Supergirl. Arrow. The Flash. And DC'S Legends of Tomorrow, music videos. and the bios of each hero, what their Arch nemesis are. and more. As They Reach to the inside of the building, the exterior queue begins as they are in a hall of posters of each CW Show. And The Replica and glass of Pictures of Clips of DC Shows and more. 'Preshow' 'Ride' As Soon Riders get on the trains. Riders pull on the T Bar, then the ride starts as it makes a sharp turn then the train ascends on the 200-foot (61 m) chain lift hill. While Riders do that. Green arrow is heard on both of the speakers. He says. " Well... Get Ready, in just about soon. We are going to take down Vandal Savage. Killer frost and the others. This won't take long for the launch to boot. But still " Fortunately enters a 300-foot (76 m) drop, then into the Streets of Bloodhaven where they meet Nightwing as he climbs onto a rooftop as The cars make a throttle turn into darkness, rushing into a launch lifthill as the two trains are now on a long track where they encounter a already 3D Screen similar to Velociraptor at IMG but instead a curved Screen. Then They are met by Killer frost saying. "YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ME!" and Supergirl blasts her with her laser beams but then The building then falls as Supergirl gets away as she flies but On the other hand The two trains leave the curved Screen as they travel onto the red and indigo hoops in the sky then makes a air u turn as both of the trains head into Times Square as The final battle approaches. A 3D hologram of Hawkgirl then appears as the two trains slowly move as King Shark breaks out of the Dunkin donuts building as he stole some donuts. Flash and his Arch nemesis Zoom Appears as Flashs electricity makes the jet stream move onto a J on The Riders feet while Zoom's makes the time traveling do the same as Both say. "'Catch Me If '''you can" then They argue."'STOP IT! YOU STOP IT!" '''as the trains start to launch into 500 mph. Making speed. Twists. And a another u turn. Making some helixes and The other train races the other into as they Go up then stops and drops down. But Unfortunately. They trains break out of the building and make one last of the two turns onto the garden/Lagoon of Dc Universe. And soon, they go back onto the indoor Building as they run through rooftops as All of the CW Heroes finish off the villains and The hypercoaster trains make a drop and one last overbanked turn into darkness which Red smoke blast onto the riders as they go back to the station. Finally Firestorm and Flash congratulate the riders since they stopped the villains Category:DC Comics